Drama Tales of a HighSchool
by Andre The kid
Summary: Robin has just graduated middle School, Time for the Real Challenge. His father separates from his mother and he has to restart his life in a new City. Robin makes a lot of friends in this school and when some start falling for him, the real Drama Begins! (Currently in Rewrite, Chapter 1 already rewritten)
1. Chapter 1 - The First day (ReWrite)

Drama Tales of a Highschool

 **A/N:**

" " – **Conversation**

' ' – **Thought**

 **So, I'm starting the Rewrite, because this story sure needs it, to give it much more life, and especially to give more emphasis on Character development, which was definitely lacking in the previous chapters I wrote.**

 **This story is supposed to be Drama and A little bit of Harem, so give me ideas of who you think I should include in further chapters!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Bear in mind that I'm basing myself on the school rules I know and have lived with in Portugal. Don't forget to tell me in the reviews how things are in your Country!**

 **Note: I do not own anything from Fire emblem.**

 **Note2: In This Fan Fiction, I've decided to Bring Owain on Board, but to do So, he will be Chrom, Lissa and Lucina's Cousin, since 4 Brothers would be…. Quite massive, at least in my perspective, I did this, because I wanted his colorful personality to be a part of the everyday Squad in the high school instead of just a weird little brother.**

 **Note 3: In this Rewrite of the Fan fiction, the Story has gotten quite different , and with much more detail, therefore, I've decided to Introduce one of the Characters From Fates here in this Fanfiction, Being Arthur (JUSTICE!), as Owain's Father. Well, he needed one.**

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1: The First day. (REWRITE)

The alarm Clock started playing. It was way too loud. Robin turned himself around in the bed multiple times, but the alarm clock just wouldn't stop. Robin got up, and punched the alarm clock, as if it was some sort of enemy he had to kill.

"So loud in the morning…." He said to no one in particular.

Robin lay back on his bed, and pulled the sheets over him, as if he was trying to get back to sleep, until his sister, Morgan, entered his room, jumping and shouting even louder than the alarm clock.

"WAKE UUUUUP!" She shouted, as she pulled the sheets Robin had just put over himself, leaving him with no cover, as he lay over the bed.

"WAKE UP! SCHOOL AWAITS!"She shouted.

Robin felt a sudden Urge to shove his sister aside, as he didn't really want to get up on the first day of school. Honestly, who does? But he knew he had to.

Morgan kept on shouting, for what seemed an eternity, and with each shout, the louder the sound.

Suddenly, Their Father entered Robin's Room, as Morgan wouldn't stop shouting.

"MORGAN! Shut up! You're going to wake up the neighbors. Are you that excited for your first day in a new school?" Asked Validar.

"Yeah, New friends, New Teachers, New things to get to know! I'm Excited!" She said, as she jumped around.

"You can be happy and excited, but please, not in my room." Said Robin as he was still trying to get up from his bed, what proved to be a bigger challenge than originally intended.

Robin finally got up, as his sister kept pulling him to hurry up, as she wanted to be early.  
"Really? First day of school, and you have to wake everyone up, just because you want to be early?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah, why not?" Asked Morgan with a smile from ear to ear.

"Fine. Let me get ready. Still need some coffee." Said Robin as he walked towards the kitchen.

His house wasn't big by any means, it was a small simple apartment, not with many decorations. It had a few Rooms, one of them completely decorated with pink and red colors along with many stuffed animals. It was Morgan's room, which Stood right next to Robin's , a simple Room with little to no decorations apart from a big desk, which held the screen of the computer Robin had under desk, right with the Internet Modem on top of it.

In front of Morgan's Room, It was their Father's Room, which held a few closets, along with a big bed, without any major decorations.

They had moved To Ylisse after their parents got separated in Plegia. Validar felt a new Start was needed, and decided to bring his children to Ylisse, with hopes of giving them a better life.

Robin came out of the Kitchen holding a piece of a Toast he had just made while holding a cup of coffee with his other hand.

Morgan Saw him moving slowly towards his room, and decided to shout once more.  
"ROBIN, HURRY!" Shouted Morgan.

"Alright! Give me a minute." Said Robin as he closed his Door's Room behind him.

Morgan started walking towards her brother's room, until suddenly, the door opened again, With Robin leaving the Room, fully clothed, and eating his toast, as he held his cup of coffee with his other hand.

"Wait… How did you….?" Morgan tried to talk before she was interrupted.

"I'm a Man. Men don't take long changing." He said before he drank the rest of his hot coffee in one gulp before putting the cup back on the Kitchen counter, to be washed.

He ate the final piece of his toast, as he put on his sneakers and grabbed his backpack, ready to leave, as he signaled his father saying he was leaving.

"Okay, I'm leaving, bye dad!" Said Robin as he opened the door.

"Wait! If you're going alone, why was I waiting for you?" Asked Morgan.

"I don't know. Good question. See you." Said Robin as he left and closed the door behind him.

Even though it was the first day of school, it was Wednesday, one of the two days of the week Robin had a class free afternoon.

The School was quite far from his home on foot. His father had warned him to catch the bus, which didn't stop too far from his home, and stopped close enough to the school to make it on foot.

Robin got to the bus stop, before being approached by a blonde teen with funny behavior.

(Play – Fire emblem: Together we Ride)

"I Can see The Darkness is strong with you. Join me! We shall find the Legendary blade mystelatainn together!" Said the young man.

"hmm… Who are you?" Asked Robin, as he thought the young man to be quite… Colorful.

"I am the Wolf who Howls for Justice! The Eagle that Cries for Love! A Chosen hero Brought to bring hope to a Rotten World. I am Owain." He Said before he extended his arm towards Robin.

"Join me oh Dark one! Let us Look for the Legendary Blade, to finally protect this world from the terrible Invaders!" He kept on with his Theatrics.

"What invaders?" Asked Robin. "And The Mystelatainn is a blade of Legend, no one knows if it really exists." Said Robin.

"To know It to be a blade of Legend proves your Heritage. Not one I've spoken to knows of its existence! Now, Chosen hero, join me! Let us Bring Peace!" Said Owain.

Suddenly, The Bus arrived, and as the door Opened Robin entered the Bus, leaving Owain behind as he kept his theatrics going.

"Now, let us Become Comrades, And Together We Ride!" Shouted Owain before turning around and noticing That Robin was no longer there.

Robin was inside the bus, laughing at the outcome of that conversation, as some elderly people looked at him, thinking he was some sort of crazy young man.

"He was certainly Colorful, I'll give him that." Said Robin.

(Stop Song.)

Robin picked up his Phone, and plugged his earphones onto the Headphone Jack (Yes, Iphone pun xD) , as he started listening to music on his phone, as the bus seemed to stop every 2 minutes, as he waited for the Bus to stop in the right area, for him to go to school.

Robin lifted his arm to look at his watch. 7:57 Am. He was a bit early. At least he would be if he was back in Plegia.  
The bus quickly came to a stop and a lot of people started leaving the Bus, Robin, still not familiar with the Area left the bus as well.  
Huge mistake.

Not only had he left a few bus stops early, he was still quite far from school. As soon as he asked for directions, and was pointed in the right direction, Robin decided to hurry up, since even though he was early on the bus, on foot, it could quickly turn into getting there late.

Robin started running, as passed by a lot of Elderly people. It must have been some Neighborhood where Elderly people gathered.

As Robin passed by them, he started seeing some students running in front of him. Due to their height and build, Robin assumed them to be High schoolers. Robin decided to follow them.

With each minute, the other Students were getting farther and farther from Robin, due to his lack of physical training. Robin was very slim, and had barely any muscle, since he usually didn't train.

After a while, Robin could finally see written in Big letters "Ylisstol High School" on a sign, pointing in the direction he had been running, until he finally reached a big entrance, as he was breathing heavily.  
He took one final Breath before entering the School grounds. Although Robin knew he was going to be a part of the first year classes, he did not know which one. He quickly ran inside, before asking where he could check the rooms where each class would be.

He was directed to a big hall, where a few students were checking where their classrooms would be. As robin Looked for his name in one of the first year Classes, he spotted his name on the last sheet. Class 1-D. Along with his name were a lot more, from which he recognized none.

When he checked the number of the Room he had to be in, he quickly made his way up the stairs, after being pointed towards the classroom.

Fortunately for Robin, he wasn't late. In fact, he was still a bit early. The Classroom was empty. He lifted his arm once more, to check the time. 8:10 Am. He decided to go back to the Block A's Entrance, where he would have his classes for the day.

The area was desolate, until a large group of students started arriving. All of them with sleepy and bored faces, as if they didn't want to be there.

Unfortunately for Robin, No one in the School was known to him, and even if he knew their names, due to the Student class Sheet, there was no way of knowing their faces.

Suddenly, Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned around, a familiar face with Blonde hair could be seen, as he smiled wholeheartedly towards Robin.

"Who are you again?" Asked Robin.

The young man looked as if he had just been struck by lightning.

"The Chosen hero Arrives! The One that was chosen to bring hope back to a dying world! Owain is the Name!" He shouted.

"Robin."

"Please, Oh Dark One, would you grant me an introduction?" Asked Owain.

Robin Sighed.

Robin raised his hand, to cover only half his face, as he looked over his hand with his left eye.

"I am the one who cries when the skies grow sunny! I am the one, who roams through the Night, a master of the Dark arts. Robin is Thy name! My Fell Hand Twitches!" Said Robin.

"Is that good enough for an introduction?" Robin kept on going.

Owain was speechless.  
Suddenly, from Owain's nose, blood starts running.

From behind them, a laugh could be heard.

Robin turned around to see a short blonde young woman, with her hair in pig tails.

"Robin." He said.

"Lissa." She said with a smile. "New in town I suppose?" She kept on going.

"Yeah, moved here a few weeks ago from Plegia." Said Robin.

"Nice to meet you!" She said before walking away in slight jumps, like a little girl.

"Don't worry about her. She's has a very childish nature." Said a Blue haired young man.

"The Name's Chrom by the way." He said before extending his hand towards Robin.

"Robin. My pleasure." He said, before shaking Chrom's hand.

The bell suddenly rang. Robin quickly checked his clock. 8:15 am. It was time for class.

Everyone from the Class went towards the classroom, as Robin decided to sit in the back of the Classroom, since he knew no one, and didn't want to give a bad impression.

The teacher started calling out the Student's names, to make sure everyone was present. Robin looked around, noticing a few good looking women.

He could see a few redheads, a Blonde, which he had met outside, in the form of Lissa, even a pink haired teen and a green haired young woman.

Right next to him, a young redhead was grabbing her materials from her backpack, until her name was called.

"Anna?" Asked the teacher.

"Present!" She said, raising her hand.

Robin was lost for a moment. This until another redhead beauty was Called, one that usually sat in the front of the Class.

"Cordelia?" Asked the Teacher

"Present!" Said the Redhead young woman.

"What an Awesome day to love redheads." Whispered Robin.

 **A/N:  
Hey guys, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, review and if you really enjoyed it, follow!**

 **Don't forget to give me ideas! I will gladly use them! I'm thinking of making a little harem here, so don't forget to tell me who to include, because what better than to make a harem in a high school?**

 **I'll start working on the Rewrite of the Second Chapter Today! See you later!**

 **André Out!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Weird Friends (ReWrite)

Drama Tales of a Highschool

 **A/N:**

 **Hey there, how are you guys doing? This is my second chapter of this Fan Fiction Re Write, which proved to be an improvement in every way, noticeable even the first chapter.**

 **In This Chapter, Characters will be better introduced, along with more Character Development, before going into the true Romance that this story is going to have.**

 **Hope that you guys like the chapter!**

" " – **conversation**

' ' **\- Thought**

Chapter 2 – Weird Friends (ReWrite)

Robin could only stare at the two redheads that had caught his eye.

'Anna and Cordelia… Wow.' He thought.  
If all Ylissean women were as beautiful as these two, he was going to have a good time. At least… That's what he thought.

A quick look around the Classroom spotted a large group of beautiful girls, had he died and gone to heaven? That's all that had crossed his mind.  
He looked to the girl sitting on his right side. Anna.

Since she was right next to him, he could look at her from top to bottom. She had long red hair that she kept tied up with a ponytail. That's what immediately stood out. Until Robin looked at her body.

She was a slim, beautiful young woman, with curves in the right places. That's all Robin could think about, until he realized he had been staring at her for too long, he decided to look somewhere else, afraid that she noticed. During the rest of The Class, Robin kept shooting glances at her.

She was not the only one. Robin kept looking around. And in his diagonal, he could see another good looking Green-haired young woman.

Robin didn't know her name, and honestly, with so many gorgeous young women in the classroom, he didn't even care.

This until the Teacher called his name.

"Robin?" Asked the Teacher

"Present!" Said Robin, before the teacher moved along and started calling other names.

Suddenly, Robin felt everyone's eyes on him. For the first time in a while, he felt really uncomfortable. Probably because everyone kept staring at Robin.

Robin could feel all the eyes on him, as the teacher asked everyone to look forward, as he was about to start the class.  
Robin gave his schedule a quick glance, to know what Class he was in.  
'Great, Biology' he thought.  
Robin hated biology. Not even when he was back in Plegia he could stand it.

As the teacher started talking about the Biology program for first years, Robin could not stop staring at every good looking girl in the classroom.  
'Perks of being in the last row of the classroom' He thought.

"pssst, hey, you." He heard.

Robin looked to his left side to see a blonde young man passing him a piece of paper.  
The young man was considerably large, as he seemed like someone who trained hard in the gym every day.

Robin opened the piece of paper to see a Drawing of said blonde young man holding an Axe. It was… Original? Robin didn't even know how to react.

It was a good drawing though, if nothing else, he had talent to become an artist.  
Under the Drawing, a note could be read.

"Vaike Here! You can call me Teach though! I can see you checking out every girl in the classroom. Man, keep it to a mild level! Totally get it though, that Redhead Next to you killing it!"Said Vaike on the letter.

Robin picked up his pencil and started writing on the piece of paper.  
"Hey… 'Teach', the name's Robin. You think I've been too obvious? Was that why they were staring at me? And… Yes. She is killing it." Wrote Robin on the note.

Anna was wearing a white short Top. Even though summer was almost over, it was still rather warm. With her White Short top, she was wearing long blue jeans, which went along perfectly, leaving a lot of room for her curves to be seen through her clothing.

As soon as the bell rang, Robin grabbed his stuff, as he couldn't stand that Biology Class any longer.  
Robin was met by Vaike and Chrom, when he got out of the Classroom.  
"Hey man, how's it going, don't think we were introduced properly, the name's Vaike, you can call me teach!" he said with a big smile.

"The name's Robin, how's it going?" he said.

As everyone from the class was leaving the classroom, Robin met a lot of new faces, a lot of them really excited to get to see someone new.

As Robin picked up his backpack and was about to leave for the next class, Chrom grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going? Introductions are in Order." Said Chrom.

Owain appeared behind them quickly.

"The Chosen hero Arrives! This time…" Owain was quickly interrupted by Chrom.

"We Know! To bring hope to a dying world. Go find your Gae Bolg sword or whatever." He said.

"Actually the Gae Bolg was a Lance." Said Robin.

After Robin said this, Chrom and Vaike started staring at Robin.

"Really man?" Asked Chrom, as if he looked disappointed.

Suddenly, Lissa came out of the classroom, currently in a conversation with a pink haired young woman that Robin had not paid much attention to inside the classroom… Somehow.

"Alright, I got everything, let's get moving!" Said Lissa before staring at Robin for a few seconds.

"What? Are my clothes dirty?" Asked Robin as he started inspecting his clothes, looking for some kind of stain on them.

"Alright, Stupid conversations aside, I think introductions are in order. My Name's Chrom and this idiot right next to me is Vaike, you can call him teach." Said the blue haired teen, as he pointed to the blonde comic relief standing right next to him.

"This Blonde idiot is my sister, and this one is Olivia" Said Chrom, as he pointed towards Lissa, and then the pink haired teen, now known as Olivia.

"The Name's Robin, how's it going?" Said Robin with a big smile on his face.

Olivia, had proven herself incredibly shy from day one, as it could be seen that she was trying to force herself just to say a couple of words.

"Hello." She said, looking down, shying away.

Her greeting was met with a smile from Robin, as she started at him.

As Robin greeted her back, she realized she had been staring at Robin for quite a while.

"Say, Robin? Why did you die your hair Silver?" Asked Lissa, curious.

"I didn't. It's natural." Said Robin, slightly embarrassed.

Lissa just stared at him, without saying a word, before moving closer to Robin, before pulling him by grabbing pieces of hair.  
As Robin's body was being pulled down to Lissa's height, she decided to confirm Robin's claims, looking for roots of different colors.

"No freaking way. It's Natural… How?" Asked Lissa, surprised

"Yeah. Never knew how that happened… but… it did." Said Robin

The group walked out of the A block, where they just had their biology class, where Robin did not listen to a single word the teacher said. And honestly, he didn't care.

"So, what class are we having next?" Asked Robin before picking up his wallet, where he carried a smaller version of the class chart.

"P.E. Nice!" Said Robin

Vaike almost jumped as he heard Robin.  
"Girls in tight T-shirts! Love it!" Said Vaike with a huge smile, throwing his arms in the air, like a little child would.

"Creep alert." Said Lissa, taking a step sideways, trying to increase the distance between her and the now proclaimed 'pervert'.

Robin and Chrom Laughed.

"Let's be honest. All guys like to see girls in tight t-shirts. No point in denying it. But yeah 'Teach', there's no need to have such a behavior around sophisticated and frail ladies." Said Robin in a mocking tone.  
"Frail? Sophisticated? I'm calling bullshit on that one." Said Chrom, before laying his hand on top of his sister's head.

"HEY!" Shouted Lissa as Chrom rested his hand on her head.

Vaike and Robin started laughing for what felt like ages. When they stopped, everyone else in the group was staring at them. Robin and Vaike looked each other in the eyes, before bursting into laughter once more.

As soon as Vaike and Robin stopped laughing, they could see Chrom staring at the two of them, not knowing what hit them.  
They quickly noticed Lissa and Olivia had left for the changing rooms, to get ready for the P.E class.  
"You two done?" Asked Chrom.  
Before Robin and Vaike could say anything, Chrom kept on going.  
"Great, let's go, the changing room awaits." He said, signaling Vaike and Robin to follow him.

Robin and Vaike started following Chrom, until they met a big Gymnasium, with two entrances, one on each side, the left entrance leading to the female changing rooms, and the right entrance to the male changing room, having both of these a direct connection with the main gym, one of the many areas where P.E was usually held.

As Robin entered the changing room, he saw two large corridors where the students were changing, along with benches on the middle of the two, to leave the bags and clothes.

There was a bonus for those that arrived first. There were two smaller rooms inside the changing area where a class could harbor their students in, allowing them to leave everything behind a locked door. When Chrom, Robin and Vaike were passing in front of the 1st smaller room, they were called out by a familiar voice.  
"The Hero of fate has kept the dragon's den for safe for you, oh dark one." They all heard.

As they turned around, Owain could be seen, holding the sector along with two other guys from the class.

"Finally, the weirdo gains utility." Said Vaike.

"The Pot calling the Kettle black, how original." Said Robin, clearly mocking him.

One of the two students with owain was of average height, with a large build, as if he carried a huge armor around him, but was, somehow, almost unnoticeable, had not Robin looked carefully enough, his presence would have been completely missed.

Along with Owain and this mysterious young man, another one with orange hair using a strap around it.

Robin entered the small room, followed by Chrom and Vaike, who quickly dropped their bags and began changing.

Robin dropped his bag right next to the orange haired young man, completely forgetting about the existence of the student he had seen earlier.

Robin started by greeting him with a smile, before saying anything.

"Hey there, the name's Robin, what's your name?" Asked Robin, before the orange haired young man responded with a smile.

"The name's Gaius, Bubbles." He said.

Robin didn't understand the reason for the nickname.

"Bubbles?" Asked Robin, somewhat surprised.

Gaius had no time to respond before Chrom and Vaike laid their hands on top of Robin's shoulders.

"How are doing, 'Bubbles'?" Asked both teenagers in unison, both trying to mock Robin.

"First day, and I already got a nickname?" Asked Robin, looking almost desperate.

"Don't worry; I got marked as blue on my first day too." Said Chrom, laughing at Robin.

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Robin, almost disappointed.

Robin changed quickly, now wearing black shorts that went all the way to a little under his knees, and a blue t-shirt, as he was putting his sneakers on, getting ready for the P.E Class.

"Ok, so this is the first class, so probably the teacher will let us fool around and choose a sport to play. Your picks?" Asked Chrom.

"Basketball!" Said Robin and Chrom in unison, before the two high-fived each other.

"As long as it isn't volleyball, I'll play anything." Said Vaike, slightly annoyed.

Gaius was still thinking about an answer.

"Girls like volleyball… Imagine them jumping…" Said Gaius, leaving room for the young men's imaginations to start flowing.

Robin and Chrom just stood there for a minute, imagining what would be the result of playing volleyball with the girls, as Gaius had mentioned.  
Suddenly, Chrom and Robin turned around towards Gaius, both holding their thumbs up, as blood could be seen running from their noses.

"Volleyball it is!" They shouted in unison.  
Gaius was actually finding it creepy how coordinated they were.

Then the bell rang. Suddenly, Gaius, Owain, Vaike and Chrom jumped from their benches, warning Robin to run as fast as he could outside.

"Run dude! RUN!" Shouted Chrom.

Robin got up, closed the door, to keep their valuables safe, and ran after them.  
As Robin caught up with Chrom and Vaike, they found a lot of students trying to enter the gym, all blocking the way to the outside field where their class would be held.

As Robin finally spotted an opening, Chrom and Vaike followed, all of them running towards where their class would be held.

As they were all arriving, everyone was already there, with the teacher already giving out instructions to start the warm up.

The teacher saw the students arriving and looked at his clock before talking.

"25 seconds late, Time is Money! You know what that means. Start Running. Whoever comes in last runs another 15. 25 LAPS! START RUNNING, MAGGOTS!" Shouted the teacher, as Vaike and Chrom started running, leaving Robin behind.

"Sorry Robin, friendships aside, don't want to run 40 laps!" Shouted Chrom with Vaike following him close behind, as Robin had already started running, and was forcing himself to catch up.

Everyone was paying close attention to Robin, as he was actually running pretty closely with Vaike, someone not everyone could catch up with.

This impressed some people that were watching as they were warming up.  
"Forget Teach, this race is between blue and bubbles there." Said Gaius in a mocking tone.

The new nickname intrigued a green haired young woman who was warming up in a group next to Gaius.

"You don't even know the guy's name, and you already gave him a nickname?" Asked the Green haired teen.

"You mean Bubbles? Of course I do! His name…. His name….. Wait a second. Hey Bubbles?" He shouted looking at the three young men running around the field.

Robin steered his look towards Gaius, before Gaius shouted again.

"What was your name again?" Asked Gaius with a shout.

"The Name's Robin!" Shouted Robin, annoyed.

"Yeah, I remember now, his name is Robin." Said Gaius, looking at the Green haired teen who was staring at him in disapproval.

As Robin started running again, he noticed that he had lost some time to Chrom, who was way up ahead again.

Robin stepped up, advancing faster, as only 8 more laps had to be run. On the other hand, Vaike was a bit behind, with 10 laps left to run, which was still impressive, albeit falling a bit short of the lightning fast duo.

Robin started going even faster, catching up to Chrom, as everyone else started questioning the point of racing each other.  
"Wait, if Vaike is two laps behind, then... Why aren't they conserving energy and finishing the laps without tiring themselves out?" Asked Lissa.

"How utterly foolish! Two men must bring it in themselves to bring a battle to the end!" Said Owain, holding his hand high, as they were all finishing the warm up.

After the end of the warm up, the teacher started grouping everyone in small 5-people groups, to make them start playing sports. There were three sports that there were available. Football, basketball and volleyball.

While the teacher was pointing the groups to their respective areas to start playing, Robin and Chrom finished Running, scaring everyone with a shout.

"DONE!" Shouted both in unison, before staring at each other.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WON THAT RACE!" Shouted the two in unison once again.

"They just met, and they already have this rivalry going on?" Asked a Red haired young woman staring at the spectacle the two idiots in front of her were performing.

"I Won by like, 0.5mm! Don't try me!" Shouted Chrom.

".5 mm? You were at best .1mm behind me!" Shouted Robin.

"Oh Yeah…" Robin was suddenly interrupted by a red haired young woman that shoved the two guys away from each other, even though she was clearly much shorter than either of the young men.

"NO ONE CARES!" She shouted.

Robin and Chrom were suddenly on the ground, bowing for the girl.  
"Sorry." They both said as she took a step back looking down in embarrassment.

"Alright, No problem, how about we play some basketball?" She asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Shouted Chrom, butting heads with Robin.

"OH YEAH? Prove it whiskers!" Shouted Robin.

"OH! YOU'RE ON, 'BUBBLES'!" Shouted Chrom.

She instantly regretted her decision, as it had the opposite effect of what she expected.

"Come on Vaike, you're with me!" Shouted Robin, completely forgetting that both he and Chrom had just screwed him with 20 extra laps.

Vaike stared at both of them for a second, trying to be serious, before breaking into laughter and continuing to run.

"Ok, Vaike's Out. Gaius, back me up here." Said Robin.

"Sorry bubbles, I'm expecting a one on one here." He said, laughing his ass off.

"Alright, one on one it is." Said Chrom before picking up a basketball.

Robin and Chrom went to one of the basketball courts surrounding the football field.  
Gaius followed them, going to under one of the baskets.  
"This is going to be fun." He said.

"Gaius, would you mind throwing the ball into the air?" Asked Chrom, waiting for Gaius to approach and grab the ball.

Gaius nodded and approached them before grabbing the ball. Gaius looked to each side before talking.

"You two ready?" Asked Gaius.

Robin and Chrom nodded before Gaius got closer and whispered.

"I like the show you two are putting on. There are girls watching now, so… Pro tip, don't go and lose." Said Gaius before getting ready throw the ball.

"Let The Games BEGIN!" Shouted Gaius.

 **A/N:  
Hey there, how's it going? So, yeah, it took a bit to write this, mostly because I wanted to create a noticeable friendship between Robin, Chrom and Vaike before introducing any girl in depth and starting romance.  
I thought that character development at this point was the most important part before moving to the romance.**

 **Anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll start working on the third one to try and publish it tomorrow. No promises though.**

 **See you later!  
Andrew Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lightning Fast Basketball!

Drama Tales of a Highschool

 **A/N:**

 **Hey there! How's it going? I'm really happy to see the story getting a few more followers, seems like this rewrite got everyone pumping! :D**

 **Really happy to see that it is so.  
Anyway, in This chapter I'm putting Robin and Chrom butting heads in the basketball game, giving everyone else a bit more of Character development, before entering the main Romance!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3 – Lightning-fast Basketball

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Shouted Gaius, as he got ready to throw the ball into the air.

"But before everything else? How about Bets people?! I'm putting 10 on Bubbles!" He kept on going, as he turned around towards everyone itching to watch a basketball match between two dolts.

A somewhat short and timid girl stepped forward, before raising her hand.  
"I'm Putting 5 on Chrom, don't fail me!" She said, shyly.

Robin and Chrom stared at each other for a moment before realizing that the fact that everyone was betting on their match was getting on their nerves.  
"Gaius. You can accept everyone's bets…. RIGHT THERE!" He shouted, pointing to the area surrounding the basketball court.

Two redheads suddenly approached Gaius.

"Gaius. Do you think this is something you should be doing? Betting? If it becomes an ad…" She was suddenly interrupted by the other redhead who pulled money out of her pocket.

"I like dark horses. Don't disappoint me Bubbles." She said pointing at Robin.

"The Name's Robin." He said.  
Cordelia was shocked. Most people were actually starting to bet on game.

This surprised Robin.

"Wait. We're on a Gym class, how the hell are you carrying money around?" Asked Robin, surprised.

"Time is money my dear. I would never leave it behind." She said.  
Robin was not sure how to react to that.

Chrom was already getting upset as well.  
"This is taking too long Gaius. Would you mind tossing the ball in the air so the game can start?" Asked Chrom.

"Ok. Tell you what, you have one minute after the game starts to bet. Sound good?" Said Gaius before getting ready to toss the ball in the air once again.

"Great, now start the game already" Said Robin.

Gaius threw the ball in the air before shouting.

"GAME START!" Shouted Gaius, as the ball was increasing in altitude.

Robin and Chrom jumped going both for the ball.

'I have To Win.' Thought Robin.

Suddenly, Robin moved his hand slightly back, letting Chrom take it.  
Chrom grabbed the ball and started running towards Robin's basket, scoring the first basket with barely any opposition.

Robin picked up the ball before starting to run towards Chrom's net, having Chrom blocking him multiple times. Robin couldn't even pass by him, until he decided to take a step back and shoot from a far, failing miserably.

People started Shouting as they started putting money on Chrom.

"Don't bet on me!" Shouted Chrom, but it was too late.

"Betting Time is over!" Shouted Gaius.

Robin grabbed the ball that Chrom had dropped and took a few steps back, towards his own net.

"Ready to Lose?" Asked Robin.

Everyone Laughed.

"Robin, that was underhanded." Said Chrom.  
Everyone stared at Chrom for a moment.

"You held back for the entire minute, just to get everyone to bet on me?" Asked Chrom.

"No. I'd never do that. I just wanted to study how you move, without taking many risks. We may try to find who wins, but whatever happens, I'm still your friend, I would never stoop that low." Said Robin.

(Play – Kuroko no basket: Sessen)

Robin took a deep breath before he started dribbling, running towards Chrom. As he got close though, a quick touch on the ball's center of gravity threw the ball between Chrom's legs as Robin ran by Chrom.  
Robin quickly grabbed the ball again, already next to the net, this before he smashed it into the basket with lightning-fast speed, one that not even Chrom could get close to.

"Time to get serious." Said Robin.

Chrom ran to under his basket to pick up the ball before starting to run towards Robin's basket, just before the ball suddenly disappeared from his hands.

Chrom turned around to try and find it, but, much to his dismay, Robin had just slammed it in again.  
Everyone was incredibly surprised.

Chrom stared at Robin.

"If you played Basketball just like I do, with really fast movements, playing against you as I'm playing right now, would be a one way ticket to being defeated, that's why you were able to score earlier." Said Robin.

Everyone was staring at Robin for his sudden comeback, as Anna jumped with excitement.  
"More Money! I Was Right!" She said holding her arms in the air, showing her support for Robin.

Until Robin made a fatal mistake. As Robin scored another dunk, he turned around, moving back to under his basket, just to see the ball suddenly entering it, as everyone that bet on Chrom shouted, with hopes of regaining their money.

"You may be more skillful than I am when it comes to dribbling, but when it comes to shooting, I can do it from anywhere. I have to win this." Said Chrom.

Robin grabbed the ball as he suddenly ran towards Chrom, changing the ball between both palms of his hands, dribbling as hard as he could, making the ball move faster.

As Robin ran towards Chrom's basket, Chrom put himself in front of Robin, trying to block his movement, moving left, in the direction Robin was moving. Robin quickly changed directions before a full rotation, shaking Chrom completely, before shooting, scoring a three pointer.

Everyone was watching an incredibly heated game, until Gaius heard Sumia behind him arguing with Anna how Chrom would be winning the game, until Gaius stepped in."  
"Chrom can score three- pointers from anywhere, it gives him the edge." Said Sumia.

"Actually, it doesn't." Said Gaius, stepping in on the conversation.

This surprised Sumia and Anna, who were now facing the ginger young man who was paying close attention to the game.

"At best, it gives Robin the edge. Shooting three pointers from anywhere is his specialty. He revealed it too soon. Although Robin revealed his incredible skills from the beginning, Chrom couldn't exactly stop them, and I bet Robin still has a trump card under his sleeve for emergencies. Chrom on the other hand, showcased his three pointing ability too early. If this was a 5 on 5 match, Chrom would be an unstoppable asset, but in a 1 on 1, it becomes a much more useless ability, especially when your opponent is someone as skilled as Robin. I don't know if you noticed, but Robin can jump high enough to slam the basket. Robin just has to stay on top of Chrom the whole game and it will be an easy win. That Said, Chrom could turn the tides around." Said Gaius.

"How Come?" Asked Anna.

"Well, either Chrom finds a weakness on Robin's part, or starts skillfully timing his jumps, fooling Robin, thought this most likely only work once, twice at best. Blue there sure has his work cut out for him. He never stood a chance. If this game was all based on strength, Chrom would beat Robin senseless, but strength matters little in a game where body contact is prohibited." Said Gaius.

Anna smirked, looking at Sumia with a smile from ear to ear.

"Wait, you called them by their names?" Asked Sumia, surprised.

Gaius realized what was going on.  
"Oh, probably got too excited watching the game. Can you blame me?" Asked Gaius.

Before she could answer, screaming was heard, as Chrom had just scored another 3-pointer.

"Bubbles! Stop giving him space! You could win this!" Shouted Gaius.

Robin waved in an 'I got this' manner, before moving forward slowly with the ball, towards Chrom.  
Robin went from 0 to light speed in less than a second, bypassing Chrom once more.

When Robin slowed down to make another slam, the Chrom blocked the ball, pushing himself to beat Robin.

Robin quickly moved back to pick up the ball, before Chrom reappeared In front of him, retaking the ball, shooting it from where he was, scoring another 3-pointer.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Asked Robin, who would have not believed what just happened, had he not seen it. Chrom had just scored a three pointer from under his own basket, over 25 meters (82ft. yes I checked.) away.

"This game is still not over." Said Chrom as he stared at Robin who was still trying to process what just happened.

Robin passed behind Chrom, as he lay down his hand on Chrom's shoulder.  
"Can you imagine the result had we been playing together?" Asked Robin before walking away.

The Teacher, who had been working Vaike to death, suddenly appeared; followed by a Vaike that could barely walk, of so much pain he had on his legs from running so much. As the teacher showed up, he could only watch as the two young men played passionately, trying to showcase their skills, a pure contest of skill.

"Final Possession! So far the score is 12-15, Come on Bubbles, Finish him!" Shouted Gaius.

Robin started running towards the basket for his final attack, hoping to end the game for good.

Chrom on the other hand, had other plans, as he ran towards Robin, in hopes of stealing the ball.

Robin made quick work of Chrom as he passed next to him, as the ball went again under Chrom's legs.

Robin ran toward the basket, hoping to finish it, when suddenly, Chrom showed up from nowhere, trying to stop Robin's attack with a physical showdown.

'I can't lose!' Chrom Thought.

Robin knowing full well he couldn't beat Robin when it came to physical strength, Robin moved back, before jumping.

The game's final mistake. Chrom pressured Robin, making him miss the basket. As the ball passed next to the basket, Chrom was right there to pick it up.

Robin just stood there, as he watched Chrom score his well deserved 3-pointer.

(Stop song.)

Robin approached Chrom, clapping.  
"What The hell Bubbles! Money!" Shouted Gaius from right next to the court.

"That was a good game. We have been trying to prove superior to one another. Which makes no sense. We are two completely positions in Basketball. It's like comparing a goalkeeper and a goal scorer. You have nothing to compare. Let's play on the same team from now on." Said Robin as he reached out his hand, hoping that Chrom would shake it.

Chrom shook Robin's hand, nodding.

"That would be good… Partner." Said Chrom.

"You two…" Said the teacher. "Here are the forms for the School's basketball team, I coach it personally. I'm hoping to see you there. Oh, and bring someone else if you can, it would be good to have a whole team from the same class. Chemistry on the field is important." Said the teacher before walking away.

"Dismissed. Go change!" Shouted the teacher, allowing everyone to leave the P.E Class.

As Vaike got close to Robin and Chrom, not knowing of what was going on, due to the teacher working him to exhaustion, stared at the two young men.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Vaike as Gaius, Sumia, Anna and another Red head young woman approached them.

"The most Epic Basketball match ever! Too sad it was a tie though. Was really looking forward from some profit." Said Anna.

"Wait… You two played against each other? One on one? Wanted to watch it…." Said Vaike, really disappointed.

"Come on man, we'll tell you all about it, don't worry. Of course we wouldn't leave you out of this one now, would we?" Asked Robin.

"You two made me run twenty extra laps, plus what the teacher told me to run extra for starting to get tired. You LEFT me out of this one." Said Vaike.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other, and then at Vaike.

"Sorry!" They said in unison.

"You two." Said the Read head young woman. "What was that behavior? Do you think that you have the right to get here and disturb our classes? As it is your first day, I'm willing to overlook this incident. But you should already know better Chrom." She said.

"Come on, enjoy yourself some more, and don't be so uptight. Life is too short. Waste it on these rigorous rules and you really won't appreciate it. When you leave this world, what's going to matter are the memories you've made with everyone else. Do you want to be remembered as the party pooper nobody liked?" Asked Robin.

She stared at Robin for a few seconds, trying to understand what he had just said, not knowing what to say.

"Even if you are right, why should I change who I am?" she asked, insulted.

"You don't have to change who you are. Just how you act." Said Robin. "By The way, the Name's Robin. Sorry to have bothered." He said before joining Chrom and Vaike as they were walking towards the changing rooms.

"Cordelia." She whispered, to no one in particular, as she watched Robin walk away with Chrom and Vaike.

 **A/N:**

 **Finally, I was able to introduce her. I'm still in Character development phase here, but I promise I'll try to make it in as little time as possible.  
One more note. Don't expect a chapter tomorrow. It may happen, but don't expect it. Tomorrow I'm probably going to be out with family due to a birthday.**

 **I tried to Wrap up the chapter as fast as possible, so please forgive any typos or gramatical errors, if i find any, i'll correct them tomorrow!**

 **Anyway, see you!**

 **Andrew Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arcade Runners! (Rewrite)

Drama tales of a Highschool

 **A/N:  
Hey guys! How are you doing? One more chapter! Whenever I have free time I just sit down to some music and start writing, so you can expect a lot of Updates in the near future. I'll warn you if something happens!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the week-long wait. School you know? but i'll try my best for future updates!**

 **So, on with the story!**

Chapter 4 – Arcade Runners

"Cordelia…" She whispered, even though Robin was already catching up with Chrom and Vaike who were heading for the locker rooms.

Robin laid his hand on Chrom's shoulder.  
"That was a great game. Let's join the Basketball team." Said Robin, waiting for Chrom to respond.

Chrom nodded.

"Yep. We have to. Do you think we're going to let these talents go to waste?" Asked Chrom with a smirk on his face, finally noticing that Vaike had walked in first.

"Heck no. According to the paper, trainings start tomorrow. Think there will be any girls watching us?" Asked Robin, excited.

"Of course not. Well, maybe in games, but certainly not in trainings." Said Chrom. "Besides, We still need to find more people to make a team. The Coach asked it, remember?" Asked Chrom.

"What about Vaike? He's tall, and physically strong. For rebounding, the teacher will find him useful." Said Robin.

Vaike was not as tall as Robin, who stood at about 1.85m (6.1 ft), but at around 1.80m (aprox. 5.9 ft), Vaike was still pretty tall, and with the physical strength that Robin lacked he could easily grab any rebound.

Chrom thought for a second who could also help them in a basketball team.  
"OWAIN! He might not look like it, but I'm thinking that physically he could do it" Said Chrom.

"Ok, that's four. What about the fifth?" Asked Robin.  
"Well, Let's just see if we can take the two of them. If so, then I'm thinking that the coach will find someone else for the gap of the fifth player. Besides, there are more players, unless the other players are other complete trash, then we won't be a part of the first string that easily." Said Chrom before walking in the locker room along with Robin.

Robin entered the little room where their things were stored, just to see Owain describing the game he had just watched Robin and Chrom play to Vaike, who had missed most of it.

"Suddenly, Robin with Light fast speed passed through Chrom, jumped really high, and slammed it! It was Epic!" Shouted Owain.

"Glad to know you think so. You two. We chose you to join the basketball team with us. What do you think?" Asked Robin.

Vaike thought for a second.

"Oh lord, I beseech you. Thank you for thy Gift. I Shall join you, oh Dark one." Said Owain.  
"Yeah, I'm in. Nothing better to do anyway." Said Vaike.

Robin quickly changed before the 4 of them left the locker room.

Gaius approached them as they were leaving the locker room.

"Hey there. I'd say good game, but you didn't make me any money, so… I'm pretty pissed. Anyway, you guys wanna hit the arcade?" Asked Gaius.

"There's an arcade around here?"Asked Robin.

Chrom nodded.  
"Yeah, it's not too far. We're regulars. But… We still have Poetry class next." Said Chrom.

"Honestly, I was never a fan of poetry. So… Who cares?" Asked Robin.

Vaike got close to Robin and Gaius, putting his arms around both of them.

"Approved! Teach is joining your Ranks!" Said Vaike.

Robin laughed, as Owain picked up his wallet.

"I Beseech you, oh Dark one. This morning, the wallet I hold was empty. If the lords give me the power to join you, I Shall." He said before opening his wallet and finding a couple of big ones.  
Owain stared at his wallet for a few seconds.

"Who's up for the ARCADE?" Shouted Owain.

Owain kept shouting until Robin, Vaike and Gaius joined in on the Shouting.

"AR-CADE! AR-CADE! AR-CADE!" They were all shouting in unison , throwing their arms in the air.

Chrom felt defeated.

"Well, if I don't enjoy life while I'm young, when will I?" Asked Chrom.

Robin extended his fist, expecting Chrom to bump it.

Chrom quickly extended his fist, bumping Robin's.  
"That's right. You only live once, might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Said Robin with a smile.

As Robin, Vaike, Owain, Gaius and Chrom left the area surrounding the gymnasium, they decided to leave the school quickly, not to be found out.

Unfortunately for them, Lissa and Olivia had been quick to change and met up with them.

"Hey there guys! Poetry next, right?" Asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah… Poetry. We'll go ahead and see you later." Said Robin, trying to gain time to escape.  
"At least wait for Anna. She's usually with us, so let's see if we can go all together." Said Lissa.

'Damn it.' Thought Robin, unfortunately, he was not able to gain enough time for them to leave.

Anna quickly left the locker Room running to catch up to them, greeting everyone with a smile as she arrived.

Her smile had something special. Robin could not tell what, though. As they all left to go for poetry, a class Robin wished he didn't have to take.

As they all arrived in the B block, where the Poetry class would be held, a lot of familiar faces surrounded the classroom where they would be.

Robin recognized a lot of those people, who had been watching the basketball game.

A lot of people surrounded Robin and Chrom, telling them what a great game it was, especially a girl by the name of Sumia, at least that's what he called her, which was holding Chrom tightly.

"You were great out there! That last minute clutch was great!" She said with a big smile.

It was just the first day of school and Robin already knew that Sumia was head over heels for this guy.  
'Lucky Bastard.' He thought.

This until Vaike intervened.

"When are you going to put a ring on that? Wait too long and you may lose it." He said as if he was mocking Chrom.

Sumia blushed with the statement.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to seem dense, seem being the word, since the guy was bad at acting, Robin knew he was lying.

After talking amongst them for a bit, Owain and Gaius had come up with an escape plan, so simple that Robin was stupid not to have thought about it earlier.

"Chrom, Robin, the two of us are going to the bar, to pick up something to eat, you two coming?" Asked Gaius with a smile.

'That's our queue' Thought Robin.

Robin nodded along with Chrom who hugged Sumia, much to her embarrassment before leaving with the rest of the squad.

"Good thinking you two. Time to bust our quarters in fighting games, I'm First!" Said Robin, excited.

The others started laughing at Robin's enthusiasm.

As they left the school, they went in the direction of the arcade. The arcade itself wasn't far from the school, but since the entrance was in the opposite side of the Arcade, you had to walk around the school from the outside just to reach it.

As they turned left, to go around the school in time, as they spotted a coffee shop down the road, just before the street that went around the school.

Chrom decided to point to said coffee shop.

"Aren't you guys hungry? I know for sure I am. Let's go pick up something to eat." Said Chrom, as they approached the store.

As they entered, they spotted Cordelia in a corner drinking coffee as she was doing a cross-word puzzle.

"A Cross-Word puzzle?" Asked Robin, approaching Cordelia.

"Oh, Robin. Yes, I find relaxation in these." She said. This surprised Robin. Although she seemed quite uptight, he never took her for someone who would do Cross words.

Chrom approached Robin, talking about the arcade, not realizing that Cordelia was there.

"Come on Robin, order whatever you want, the time at the arcade is precious." He said, quickly noticing Cordelia as he finished that sentence.

Robin landed his hand on his face.  
"We have poetry next. Why would you go to the arcade?" Asked Cordelia.

"Because Poetry Blows sweetie, and the arcade is calling for us." Said Gaius with a smirk on his face.

"I hate the nickname Sweetie. I guess what you do is none of my business." She said before getting up.

Robin quickly followed after her, as the other guys remained inside the coffee shop.

"I know it sounds stupid." He said.  
"It does." Responded the Red head young woman.

"Think of it this way. You're not going to be young forever. I know, I shouldn't be neglecting duties, but… What if I turn old and Gray just to think that I should have done things differently? Or to think that I should have enjoyed it more?" Asked Robin.

"I understand. Truly." She said.

"Come on, why don't you join us?" He asked.

Cordelia stared at Robin for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Did she want to skip class and have fun? Or to go to class and maybe regret it in a few years?  
"Would you go even if you knew it might bite you later?" Asked Cordelia.

Robin didn't know how to respond. For a moment he was lost in thought as her beautiful red moved with the wind, as if they were one.

She was staring at Robin, waiting for an answer.

"It's better to regret doing something rather than regretting not doing it. That's what I Think though; you have your own principals to abide by. These are just mine." Said Robin.

Chrom and the others were leaving the Coffee shop, but quickly stopped as they saw Robin and Cordelia together.

"I'll join you then." She said.

Robin smiled and started walking next to her, as he could see she was feeling nervous.

"What? You were able to convince red?" Asked Gaius.

"Convince? Not really. I just asked her if she wanted to come with us." Said Robin.

"I thought this was supposed to be just us." Said Vaike.  
Cordelia froze when she heard that.

"If I'm intruding…" She was quickly interrupted by Robin.

"I told you… She's coming." Said Robin, staring at Vaike, as if he was about to kill someone.

Vaike quickly took a step back and apologized.  
"You're Right! That was senseless of me. Sorry." He said, still scared of Robin.

Owain quickly approached Cordelia, before getting on his knee, as if he was about to propose, he grabbed Cordelia's hand, and started rambling about gods, or something.

"Oh milady. The powers of Darkness thank you for…" Owain was quickly interrupted by Robin, who gave a push with his leg.

"We've wasted enough time, class has already started, let's enjoy it if we can, ok?" Asked Robin.

Everyone stared at Robin for a few seconds before nodding.

Chrom then looked towards all the other guys, as if wanting confirmation for something.

The guys all nodded, as Robin stood there not understanding what was wrong.

Chrom pushed Robin against Cordelia as the guys started running towards the arcade.

Robin was about to start pursuit, just to remember Cordelia was right there.

Robin turned around to help the Red head who had fell on the ground from the impact.

"Sorry about that, you ok?" Asked Robin, concerned.

She nodded with a smile.  
"I actually expected you to go after them." She said as she got up with Robin's help.

Robin quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'm not going after them, we are." Said Robin before he started pulling Cordelia's arm as he ran.

She didn't even know how to react, so she decided to go ahead with it.

As they caught up with them at the arcade entrance, The guys started laughing as if the funniest thing to ever embrace mankind had just happened.

"Seems like it had the intended Result" Said Gaius with a grin.

Robin quickly understood and let go of Cordelia's hand before apologizing.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to drag you around like that." Said Robin, embarrassed.

She responded with a smile.

"It's ok." She said.

Robin's heart just skipped a beat.

Robin stared at her for a few seconds. And how he admired her.

"Earth to Robin" Said Chrom giving a little push on the back of his head.

"Right. Sorry. Well, since we're here, might as well have fun, right?" Asked Robin.

They all nodded and entered the arcade, just to see the machines on, and a man cleaning the area.

"The First day of School! How I love this time of the year!" Said the man that was cleaning before directing himself towards the younglings entering the establishment.

"Hello! Will you be playing today?" Asked the man.

Chrom responded with a smile and a little bag full of coins to play.  
"Of Course! Even I was missing the place." Said Chrom with a smile before directing himself towards one of the machines.

Chrom quickly called out Robin for the promised match.

"Robin! You said you were the king of fight games, didn't you? Get Ready!" Said Chrom.

Robin approached the machine, which was connected to a big screen on a wall. It was most likely also used for tournaments.

Robin quickly put the coin on his side of the machine, before the screen showing in all Capital letters.

"A CHALLENGER APPROACHES!" They could all see written on the screen.

Both quickly chose their fighters and a scenario.

The background was vivid, with colorful, yet interesting. The battle had already started, and the guys were all staring at the figure the two idiots were making over an arcade fighting game.

Cordelia on the other hand, wasn't thinking about the figure of those two idiots. Although she had just met Robin, she already knew Chrom for quite some time, and she couldn't stop herself from staring at the blue haired young man.

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Chrom. "First round is mine!" He kept on going.

"There are three rounds; I can still kick your ass!" Shouted Robin.

Cordelia started looking around, when she saw Gaius and Vaike playing some sort of shooter. 'Wait, Light guns?' She thought.

"A light gun game?" She asked.

"Yeah, want to try?" Asked Gaius, giving Cordelia the blaster.

She picked it up with a smile, finally letting loose.

She started shooting, killing most enemies on screen along with Vaike.

Gaius was impressed, she was actually good at the game, the score had been going up like Crazy.

"Wow, you're pretty good, aren't you?" Asked Gaius with a smile.

Cordelia nodded with a smile.

"I used to play these games a lot with my dad when I was younger." She said.

"Wow, arcade?" Asked Vaike, interested.

"Yeah. Long time ago though." She said, as if holding grief.

They turned around to the sound of Robin's shouts.

"THERE YOU GO! CLUTCH BABY!" Shouted Robin.

Chrom left the machine and approached everyone else along with Robin.

"So? What are we playing next?" Asked Chrom.

Cordelia pointed to a big Dancing game.  
"Let's try it out!" She said with a big smile.

 **A/N:**

 **So, finally got Cordelia involved! I know that no other girl has been introduced, and that Owain has got really little Character development, along with Vaike. I'll be giving them some more time in the future. You can really look forward to it.**

 **Some people have asked me. "Will everyone be paired up?" And I can't really answer that yet. Robin and Chrom definitely will, but I don't know who else though.**

 **Well, I'm really sorry for the week long wait, hopefully it was worth it for you guys, sorry!**

 **Andrew Out**

 **A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter! I went a little overboard with this one, but I hope I added enough story! The heist is next, so be prepared.  
Right now a big shout out goes to my second Follower! Xillax! Thanks Buddy! That means a lot to me!**

 **Please review (nobody did so yet.) , follow and favourite. Feel free to message me if you have any ideas or you want to talk to me about beta Reading! See you later!  
André out!**


End file.
